Sin sus recuerdos
by BaeShit
Summary: En pleno invierno, a las ocho de la mañana, Hisoka se encuentra a Gon durmiendo en un banco público.
1. primer capítulo: Sin sus recuerdos

_¡Hola, hola! Es la primer vez que me presento por estos lares, a pesar de que ya he publicado esta historia en otra plataforma bajo el nombre de Nezumielraton, pero como me la borraron, decidí publicarla aquí. :)_

 _Agradecería si comentaran alguno de los capítulos, subiré los que tenga a mano y trataré de actualizar todos los viernes de todas las semanas._

 _Dicho todo esto, ¡pueden comenzar a leer!_

 ** _c a p í t u l o u n o_**

El reloj de muñeca marcaba las cero ochocientas de la mañana, sus rojizos cabellos bailaban con la fuerte brisa que se presentaba ese frío día, y sus ojos chocaban con el cuerpo del infante.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí, usando una remera blanca que apenas lo cubría del frío y su típico short verde?

El niño dormía plácidamente sobre un banco público, en un pequeño y viejo parque.

Su pequeño cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones, verdes y morados, los cuales decoraban delicadamente sus piernas y brazos, o al menos lo que se mostraba de ellas.

No parecía ser el mismo Gon que había conocido.

Al acercarse más logró ver que estaba falto de peso, sus *chupadas mejillas lo decían.

Abriendo sus brazos decidió tomar al pequeño ser, llevándolo consigo hasta su departamento.

Allí vería qué hacer con él.

Illumi sabía que su compañero de "trabajo" era un tanto extraño, lo sabía desde que lo conoció.

Pero no pensó que llegaría al extremo de dejar inconsciente al que se proclamaba el "mejor amigo en el mundo" de su hermano.

O eso fue lo que pensó al ver al menor recostado en el sillón del departamento.

—Hisoka, qué es esto —Preguntó para salir de una vez por todas de sus dudas.

El nombrado, que estaba disfrutando de unos cereales con leche, se sobresaltó al escucharlo.

Aclaró su voz y dejó el cereal a un lado, después podría terminarlo.

—Oh, él es Gon, creí que ya se conocían.

—Ya sé quién es, te estaba preguntando qué está haciendo aquí —Dijo fastidiado.

Hisoka reprimió una sonrisa, le gustaba fastidiarlo, ver como su cara enrojecía producto de la ira y como su entrecejo comenzaba a doblarse se le hacia tan divertido.

—Me lo encontré en el camino —Respondió el mago, haciéndolo ver como algo accidental, Illumi sabía que no era así.

—Pero por qué está aquí —Volvió a preguntar insistente, esta vez acercándose al menor.

—No hay una razón en particular —dijo mientras una sonrisa pícara se posaba en sus delgados labios.

—¿y qué vas a hacer con él, Hisoka? Está sucio y parece estar muerto de hambre, no nos va a servir.

—Quizá lo bañe —Dijo, expandiendo aún más aquella perturbadora sonrisa.

Si su hermanito llegara a enterarse que su "mejor amigo" iba a ser tocado por las sucias manos de Hisoka le daría un ataque.

Tendría que hacerlo él, sabía de los peligros de dejarlo solo con alguien como Hisoka.

—Lo haré yo, después de todo sé tratar con niños.

—¿Estás diciendo que yo no sé tratar con niños? Me ofendes, Illumi —Dijo mientras se tocaba el corazón con la mano izquierda, haciéndose el dolido.

No le respondió.

El pelinegro se dispuso a cargar al menor al baño del departamento, con una mano tenía sujeta su espalda, y con la otra lo tenía por los muslos, algo así como al estilo princesa, tratando de no despertarlo en el camino.

Se sujetó los cabellos en una coleta alta, cerró la puerta con seguro y arremangó su camisa.

Desvistió al menor y lo sentó en un banquito verde, lo apoyo en la pared, evitando así que se caiga.

Se veía muy débil, casi podia asegurar que le faltaban unos cinco quilos.

A Illumi siempre le gustó proteger a pequeñas cosas débiles, como las lombrices que se quemaban bajo el sol, o las hormigas que se ahogaban bajo la mangera en un día de limpieza, eso era Gon para él en ese momento, una pequeña lombriz que estaba siendo quemada bajo el reflejo de la lupa llamada vida.

Aunque nunca admitiría eso.


	2. Capítulo 2, sin memoria

_**Capítulo 2, sin memoria.**_

Sentía un intenso dolor recorrerlo desde la punta de sus dedos, hasta la coronilla de su cabeza. El ruido del agua cayendo inundaba sus oídos, quería despertar, pero había un obstaculo. Y no sabía cuál de todos era, si la pesadez de sus parpados, el dolor o su mente.

De repente, el chorro de agua chocó contra su menudo cuerpo, haciendolo reaccionar. Sus ojos se abrieron, y el dolor fue dispersandose. Estaba recobrando la conciencia.

Miles de preguntas recorrian su cabeza tal y como el agua tibia lo hacia con su espalda.

¿Cómo había terminado así? No lo recordaba. Es más, ni siquiera recordaba cómo se llamaba o quién era. O qué estaba haciendo aquella pálida y fuerte chica frente suyo.

—Veo que despertaste, Gon.

Escuchó una voz masculina, pero no veía de dónde venía. Oh, aquella voz le pertenecía a la bella chica. Al bello chico, mejor dicho.

—¿Q-Quién eres?— Preguntó con dificultad, le dolían los músculos de la cara.

Illumi no respondió, solo se limitó a masajearle el cuero cabelludo con un poco de shampoo.

—¿No me recuerdas, o estas jugando a no recordarme? —Esta vez fue Illumi quién preguntó.

—No —Escuchó a Gon murmurar, mientras cerraba los ojos producto del masaje que le estaba dando a su cuero cabelludo, dejando a Illumi confundido. Cada vez estaba más seguro de que el proclamado mejor amigo de su Killua era un idiota de primera.

El menor gritó al sentir la mano del chico tocar una herida de su cabeza. Illumi se asqueó al sentir la costra en la cabeza, y al ser siempre tan... perfeccionista, por no decir limpiador compulsivo, quiso deshacerse de la costra.

Illumi continuó frotando aquella herida, esta vez con un algodon y alcohol, lo poco que había encontrado en el botiquin, haciendo gemir de dolor cada vez más fuerte al mejor amigo de su hermano. Sabía que le dolía, pero debía limpiarla.

—Para ya, duele!

Y con eso Illumi paró.

Agarró la alcachofa y comenzó a quitar el producto de la cabeza de Gon, el agua diluía la sangre, el shampoo y el alcohol.

Tomó un poco de acondicionador y repitió el proceso, tratando de no tocar la herida esta vez. Quizá deba vendarlo, pensó.

—Mocoso, dime, ¿no recuerdas nada? —Volvió a consultar el mayor.

—No, nada — Respondió mientras sujetaba la camisa del chico, el cual lo tenía en una posición incomoda, mientras el mayor estaba arrodillado en el suelo, Gon estaba con la cabeza a la altura del pecho y sentado en un pequeño banquito. Illumi bajo la alcachofa y procedio a secar el piso con un trapo, mientras ponía para lavar la ropa del chico.

—¿Sabes cómo te llamas?

—No.

Illumi respiró hondo, contó hasta diez. No debo matarlo, pensó, Killua se pondrá triste si eso pasa.

—Tu nombre es Gon, tienes como unos doce años, eres cazador y el mejo— El niño lo interrumpió.

—Espera, vas muy rápido, ¿quién eres?

—Soy Illumi, el hermano mayor de tu mejor amigo.

—Irumi —Repitió Gon, tratando de pronunciar su nombre.

—No, Illumi — Lo corrigió el mayor.

De repente se escucharon tres golpes en la puerta y una voz preguntando si todo estaba bien.

Illumi apagó la ducha y comenzó a secar al menor. Encontró una remera blanca arriba del lavarropas, probablemente de Hisoka, y puso para lavar todo lo que tenía antes puesto Gon.

Le tiró la remera por la cabeza bajo las palabras de pontelo. Gon obedeció, esperando saber más sobre lo que estaba pasando. Illumi estaba buscando vendas, una curita o algo con lo que cubrir la cabeza del menor. Se le hacía repugnante, una parte estaba en carne viva y le faltaba pelo.

De repente, volvió a sentir la molesta voz de su compañero. Decidió abrir la puerta y dejarlo entrar. Hisoka vio una versión diferente de Gon por segunda vez este dia. Comenzando por su cabello, el cual caía por los pómulos del menor. Por arriba, pudo observar como le faltaba un pedazo de pelo, no era muy notorio, pero parecía grave. Después, estaba su rostro... Su aura infantil seguía allí, pero no sus facciones fuertes, o la mirada desafiadora que le solía dar cuando luchaban, estaba indefenso. Por ultimó estaban sus brazos y piernas repletos de moretones.A Hisoka se le hizo aburrido eso, por lo que dejó el baño para continuar comiendo.


End file.
